Crash Bandicoot The Other Dimension Xmas!
by Moon-sama
Summary: I had to seperate it so then it wont cut in the other chapters. Christmas is here again! Villains and heroes alike take a break from their original doings to play in the snow!


_**A Crash Bandicoot and The Sims 2 Christmas Special**_

Remember:

* Crash speaks with a **Bold** font and even if he yells, it will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Rage and Fury is **Boldly underlined**. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Quiet shouting is _Italic_, medium shouting is _**Bold Italic**_, and loud shouting is _**Bold Underlined Italic**_. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

**Author's Note: Christmas is almost here, we know we skip Thanksgiving (Seriously, wtf?) and its time for a Christmas special! Sorry if its short.  
**

**

* * *

**It is that time of the season again...

Christmas.

It started to snow in Pleasantview, school was out, everyone was outside feeling the cold. We see our heroes and heroines just taking a break from saving the world, and our villains taking a break from conquering the was inside trying to get ready to go outside with her family.

"Hang on guys, I will be out in a bit!" Lilith shouted downstairs.

As Lilith puts on her clothing for the snow, Dustin came up and saw her. He was in snow clothing too and was waiting for her.

"Alright Dustin, I am all ready, lets go!"

The two rushed out the door along with the rest of their family. Lilith never heard or felt the snow before... It sounded like whispering winds going through her ears and just saying words of peace. Lilith then felt something pelt on her face.

"**HAHA GOT YA!**" Crash taunted.

Lilith angrily wiped her face.

"What the HELL was that for Crash?" Lilith angrily shouted.

"**Aww c'mon, can't you EVER be fun? Were having a snowball-**"

Lilith pelted Crash with a snowball but with joy.

"And that's what you get for pelting a snowball in my face."

"**It's on Lilith. We settle this in teams... Down the hill in 5 minutes.**"

Lilith always joined in snowball wars due to her genius tactics that always helped them win. Lilith's team was Tara, Coco, Nina and Jeremy whille Crash's team was consisted of Nathan, Neo, Crunch and Syracuse.

"**FIRE IN THE HOLE**" Crash joked.

Crash and his team started to throw snowballs like crazy! Lilith's team though, had a better fort and obviously threw more than Crash's team.

"Shes winning! Cmon guys!!!" Cortex encouraged.

They threw more and more and more! They grew tired and holed up the white flag of surrender. In honour of surrendering, they went inside and had a nice cup of hot coco and sat down near the fireplace of Syracuse's manor.

"Ahh... Nothing but a nice cup of hot coco and a fireplace" Said Cortex "Hot Coco..."

"Hey! I'm taken!" Coco pouted.

"**Agh don't be such a little worm.** **Snow dirt**"

Everyone laughed but then a "I don't get it" from Coco came out.

Next morning, Lilith and Angela woke up quickly to get to the Christmas tree. So did Crash and Coco. They got a lot of awesome things for Christmas and even Cortex and Nathan got something.

"**Santa must really love us this year!**" Crash said when he got his new PlayStation 4 BETA.

"Wow, an iPod and a new laptop?" Coco said in shock

"**I got that for you. Merry Christmas Coco.**"

"Crash! Your the best brother ever!"

"**Don't get too conferrable.**"

At the Pleasants meanwhile, Lilith went down tired as Angela woke her up.

"This better be good..." Lilith said in a sleepy voice.

"Wow!!! A gift from Crash!" Angela said.

When she opened it, she saw a brand new laptop for her, and as Lilith opened her presents, she got a REAL Pharaoh's crook and flail, a book on how to write in Egyptian and 7 new games from rated T-M.

"Your seriously cooped up in that Egyptian stuff..." Angela muttered.

"Well I am half Egyptian..." Lilith remarked.

"I got it for you Lilith. Merry Christmas." Daniel said as he hugged his daughter.

Everyone got their presents, and were satisfied and had their dinner and even had a party. Everyone had the best Christmas ever.

Merry Christmas from the 14th dimension! Wish you were here!_ (A/N: Ok, I SUCK at specials. Shut up if you think its gay, you probably suck at it too.)_


End file.
